Tansypaw's Mystery
by Brightstar678
Summary: Tansypaw is a pretty experienced ShadowClan apprentice and along with her two best friends, Scorchpaw and Webpaw, they cause a lot of trouble for their Clan. They are just carefree apprentices until that faithful night at the Gathering. Story idea credits goes to Pixeleve! T because Warriors.


**A/N: Whoa! Hi, guys! Welcome to** _ **Tansypaw's Mystery**_ **! I'm excited for it! It's pretty different then what I've done before! And thank you Pixeleve for letting me adopt your story, I will try my best to do it justice! Okay, enough of the rambling, on with the story!** **  
**

 **Allegiances**

 _ **ShadowClan**_

 _ **Leader**_ Maplestar- tortoiseshell tom with red ears and tail

 _ **Deputy**_ Kinktuft- black she-cat with fur sticking out in different places and blue eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Ratpaw**_

 _ **Medicine Cats**_ Waspshade- dark gray tom with leaf-green eyes

Skyshine- long-haired white she-cat with sky-blue eyes

 _ **Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

Shrewstrike- black and white tom with amber eyes

Badgerclaw- long-haired black she-cat with a white stripe running from her muzzle to her tail-tip

Buzzardflight- dark brown tom with black tabby stripes

Gorsefall- dark gray tom with black-tipped ears and green eyes

Newtwing- light brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rabbitspring- long-haired gray tom with long, fluffy white tail

 _ **Apprentice, Tansypaw**_

Flintspots- cream she-cat with jet-black spots

Mottlesun- bright orange tom with dark brown spots

 _ **Apprentice, Tigerpaw**_

Cleardawn- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lichenshade- black, orange, and white she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Scorchpaw**_

Lionroar- pale ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Perchfur- small gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Webpaw**_

Flutterwhisker- gray she-cat with white paws and long whiskers

 _ **Apprentice, Lizardpaw**_

Nettlespeck- light brown tabby tom with white ears and spots

Ferrettail- dark brown tabby tom

Ravenflight- black tom with white stripes

 _ **Apprentices (more than six moons, and training to become warriors)**_

Scorchpaw- large gray tom with amber eyes

Lizardpaw- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Webpaw- black tom with brown spots and blue eyes

Ratpaw- black tom with a brown, skinny tail

Tansypaw- tortoiseshell-and-white with one pale yellow eye and one bright green eye

Tigerpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with vivid green eyes

 _ **Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**_

Dapplelight- golden tabby with white spots; mother of Mottlesun's kits: Runningkit (brown tabby tom), Rushkit (gray tom), Rosekit (pale golden she-kit with gray stripes), and Ripplekit (ginger tom with white patches)

Mintbreeze- pale gray tabby with dark brown muzzle and chest; mother of Buzzardflight's kits: Nutkit (light brown tabby she-kit) and Specklekit (black she-kit)

Morninglight- light brown tabby with a white belly; mother of Rabbitspring's kits: Mudkit (dark brown tom), Molekit (light brown tabby tom), and Mousekit (small gray tom)

 _ **Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**_

Jaggedscar- young black tom with claw marks etched across his face, retired early due to sight loss

Petalpoppy- once-beautiful white queen with amber eyes

Fennelcreek- once-handsome ginger tom with green eyes

* * *

 _ **ThunderClan**_

 _ **Leader**_ Cinderstar- gray tabby she-cat

 _ **Deputy**_ Goosewing- mottled gray tom

 _ **Medicine Cat**_ Cherrybranch- ginger she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Bumblepaw (light gray tom)**_

* * *

 _ **RiverClan**_

 _ **Leader**_ Creekstar- light brown tom

 _ **Deputy**_ Pikeclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

 _ **Medicine Cat**_ Aspenheart- light tabby she-cat

* * *

 _ **WindClan**_

 _ **Leader**_ Swiftstar- black-and-white tom

 _ **Deputy**_ Stagclaw- dark brown tabby tom

 _ **Medicine Cats**_ Sharpfang- brown tabby tom

Whitefrost- white tom

 _ **Prologue**_

The pine forest was soaked. The small creatures scuttled to their shelters, annoyed by the unexpected downpour. Then an excited squeal nipped the calm afternoon's atmosphere. A dark brown tabby she-cat bounced out of a pine and bramble, only to be dragged back in by an older gray tabby she-cat. "Tigerkit! Be patient!" The gray tabby meowed, exasperated.

The kit looked up innocently. "I'm sorry, Cleardawn!"

A tortoiseshell-and-white kit watched her mother and sister with amusement from their nest. A black and brown tabby tom, who was sat beside her, nudged her playfully. "You would never guess Tigerkit was excited for our ceremony today." he meowed sarcastically, his blue eyes glistened with humor.

The other kit snorted. "When is she never excited, Webkit?"

He rolled his eyes and looked outside. "Too bad it'll be raining during it."

She followed his gaze. "Maybe it'll let out…" she meowed. As if the rain heard her, it pelted down harder and there was a flash of lightning.

"I think you shouldn't talk anymore, Tansykit." Ratkit, Webkit's brother, teased as he padded up to them.

Tansykit just rolled her eyes while Webkit greeted him by touching noses. "Finally got away from Mintbreeze?"

The black tom groaned half-heartedly. "Barely. I somehow convinced her that grooming won't make a difference," his blue-eyed gaze drifted outside. "I'll look like a drowned rat either way."

His brother let out a purr of laughter while Tansykit looked at him with bewilderment. "Her washes are _that_ bad?"

"Yes!" The brothers chorused, their matching blue eyes wide as the moon.

Before the she-cat could reply, a loud yowl sounded outside the den. "Let all the cats old enough to hunt in the shadows gather here for a meeting!"

Tigerkit squealed and just about bounced out the den again. But Cleardawn had her paw planted on her daughter's tail firmly. "You have to wait for your father!" She hissed.

Tansykit shook her head and turned to her friends. "I'll see you out there." She meowed then trotted up to her family. She pressed herself against her mother. Cleardawn looked down at Tansykit and sighed, eyes softened. Even though, the sisters caused the older she-cat stress, Tansykit could tell she still loved them just as she always had.

Two toms appeared at the entrance of the nursery. One dark brown and the other a pale ginger tabby, both drenched from the pelting rain. "Lionroar!" The two sisters squeaked in unison as they ran up to the pale ginger tabby, nuzzling him.

Webkit and Ratkit trotted to their father, happily brushing muzzles. Lionroar let out a hearty purr. "Let's go!" Buzzardflight nodded then they led the four kits into sodden clearing with their tails and heads held high. The kits mimicked them.

Maplestar watched them from his perch on a branch of an old oak with amusement. Once the kits settled in the middle of the semi-circle, he began. "We are gathered here today to name new apprentices!" The Clan cats cheered. The ShadowClan leader raised his tail for silence. " Now, I'll try to make this quick because I, for one, don't want to be out here," there were snorts and purrs of laughter amongst the cats below.

The leader settled his gaze on Webkit who was squirming under his gaze. "Webkit," lightning illuminated the sky with boom of thunder quickly following. The kits' eyes widened. _What was that about?_ Tansykit thought, but Maplestar continued, unfazed. "You are now six moons. Until you receive your warrior name you will be Webpaw." The tortoiseshell tom shifted his pale yellow gaze to a small gray she-cat. "Perchfur, you are ready for your first apprentice. Train him well."

She padded up to him. "I will," she promised as she touched noses with petrified Webpaw.

In spite of her confusion, Tansykit struggled to suppress a purr of amusement as they padded away to sit with the other mentors and apprentices. Even though, Webpaw was calm and confident with his family and friends, he always got flustered around the Clan.

Maplestar's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ratkit, you are also six moons, ready to be apprenticed. Until you receive your warrior name you will be Ratpaw." His gaze drifted to the black she-cat that was sitting by the old oak. "Kinktuft, you will be his mentor." The Clan gasped in surprise and Ratpaw's eyes widened. "You are my loyal deputy and I hope you will pass down all you know to him."

The proud deputy trotted over to her apprentice. "I won't let you down!" she declared as she touched noses with a shocked Ratpaw.

Maplestar turned his attention to Tansykit when they padded away. "Tansykit," another flash of lightning cracked over the cats' heads and a clap of thunder followed. The tortoiseshell she-cat quivered. _Why did that happen again?_ But the leader ignored it again. "You are the age of six moons. Until you receive your warrior name, you will be Tansypaw. Rabbitspring," the long-haired gray tom looked up with excitement shining in his eyes. "You will train young Tansypaw. Train her well."

He padded up to the his new apprentice. "I will," he meowed firmly as they touched noses then he led her to her fellow apprentices.

Maplestar looked at the last kit in the middle. "Tigerkit, you have also reached the age of six moons. Until you receive your warrior name, you will be Tigerpaw. Mottlesun will be your mentor. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

The bright orange tom padded forward. "I will try." He meowed as he touched noses with Tigerpaw, who looked ready to burst with joy.

"Webpaw! Ratpaw! Tansypaw! Tigerpaw!" The Clan cheered into the howling wind of the storm.

Tansypaw's chest swelled with pride as her Clan cheered their names. Once the cheering died down, the new apprentices' parents rushed up to their kits and started covering them with licks. Tigerpaw and Ratpaw purred as Webpaw and Tansypaw hissed at them. "We aren't kits anymore!"

Cleardawn and Mintbreeze ignored them and continued. "Oh, you'll listen to your mentors, won't you?" Cleardawn pressed.

"Please, don't cause them trouble!" Mintbreeze fretted.

Webpaw sighed. "We will listen to them and we won't make trouble." He gave his friends and brother a hard look.

"Yeah!" Tigerpaw piped in.

The queens exchanged an uncertain glance, but Buzzardflight purred. "I'm sure they will be fine!" Lionroar nodded.

"Okay…" Cleardawn murmured softly then the parents padded away. The Clan gathered around to congratulate them.

"Webpaw! Tansypaw!" The two apprentices' pricked their ears and their eyes lit up as they saw who was shouldering his way to the front.

"Scorchpaw!" They yowled in unison and greeted the gray tom by brushing muzzles.

He twitched his whiskers, amber eyes alit with glee. "It took you both long enough!"

Tansypaw rolled her mismatched eyes. "It was only a quarter moon!" She protested.

Webpaw's eyes flashed mischievously. "Aw, you missed us that much, huh?"

Scorchpaw looked away. "No! It's just been boring because Lizardpaw never wants to do anything fun!" The two younger apprentice exchanged a humorous glance. The large apprentice huffed. "Come on, I'll show you where your nests are!" Then bounded away in the direction of the apprentice's den with the new ones at his heels.

Before they got there, an old ginger tom stopped in front of them. The three apprentices skidded to a stop. The old tom looked at them with an unreadable expression. "You three are going to experience a difficult path ahead."

Webpaw and Tansypaw looked at each other with a scared glance while Scorchpaw just rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be out of your den, Fennelcreek."

The ginger tom blinked. "Tread lightly, young ones." Then he limped away to the elder's den.

Scorchpaw looked at his best friends. "Don't worry about him. He's just a crazy old cat." They just nodded and then followed him inside the den, away from the raging storm.

 **~o~o~**

 **A/N: And done! I tried to do something different with prologue and I hope it turned out okay! Please review! It's what encourages me to continue! Until next time!**

 **~Stay bright!** **  
**

 **~Brightstar**


End file.
